Optical fibers, such as are used to transmit light in various applications, including communications, typically are coated with one or more polymeric layers which are designed to protect the optical fibers from moisture and abrasion, to reduce microbending losses, and to allow easier handling of the fiber.
In a typical method of coating an optical fiber, a liquid photocurable polymeric material is applied to the surface of the fiber and it is then cured by irradiating the coated fiber with radiant energy, as for example, ultraviolet rays.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to improve the efficiency of the coating and curing process by techniques such as modifying the polymer composition and/or the coating method and selecting optimum wavelengths of the curing radiation. One area in which it has appeared that improvements can be made in the curing process is in more efficient use of the radiant energy which is used to cure the polymer.